


Permanent Marks [podfic]

by sarahyellow



Series: Flagellate Universe [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Body Modification, Bondage, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Figging, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Punishment, Scarification, Sub Bucky Barnes, Total Power Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow
Summary: Bucky gets Steve to agree to doing what they do full-time. But part of what goes along with that is punishment when Bucky misbehaves.A glimpse of the guys' relationship, ten months after the end of Flagellate.





	Permanent Marks [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Permanent Marks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086638) by [sarahyellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow). 



<http://www.mediafire.com/file/7qkfk5s6qiqf3yw/Permanent_Marks.mp3/file>


End file.
